1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output system, an output method, and an output apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an image forming apparatus is known that includes a print data receiving means for receiving print data from a client apparatus; a transferring means for transferring the received print data to a print data accumulating apparatus to have the print data accumulating apparatus accumulate the print data; an acquiring means for acquiring the print data accumulated in the print data accumulating apparatus according to an instruction input by a user; and print control means for printing the acquired print data (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-274629).
Also, a print system is known that stores information (print data) in a client terminal before transmitting the information to a multifunction peripheral (MFP) when a user issues a print instruction at the client terminal, acquires the information stored in the client terminal of the user after authentication is performed, and prints the information upon receiving an ultimate output instruction from the user (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-3696).
The so-called pull print system is configured to initially store (accumulate) a print job registered by a client terminal operated by a user and execute the print job at an image forming apparatus in response to a print instruction from the user that has successfully logged in at the image forming apparatus. Pull print systems include those that store the registered print job in a print server apparatus and those that store the registered print job in the client terminal.
The pull print system that stores a print job in a print server apparatus and the pull print system that stores a print job in a client terminal employ different methods of registering a print job. Thus, it has been difficult to use the two pull print systems together.
Note that the above-described problem is encountered not only in print systems such as the pull print system as described above but also other output systems having an output apparatus such as a projector or a monitor that outputs a job stored beforehand by a user at a certain storage destination.